


[Podfic] A Collection of Captive Prince Podfics - 5 Tumblr ficlets written by Fahye

by greedy_dancer



Series: Captive Prince podfics, written by Fahye [6]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 5 ficlets by Fahye, read aloud. 
</p><p>#3 - Nikandros & Laurent - 04:48
</p><p>#6 - Nikandros POV of Damen/Laurent - 06:28
</p><p>#18 - Sleeves on Akielons - 07:35
</p><p>#19 - Auguste & Nikandros commiserate - 08:27
</p><p>#23 - Jealous Laurent (Explicit) - 05:54</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Collection of Captive Prince Podfics - 5 Tumblr ficlets written by Fahye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive Prince tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165859) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> This collection gathers the 5 podfics in the series into a single file for convenience. If you'd rather download the podfics individually, see the previous works in this series.

Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 33:08 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1VYiZJI) | **Size:** 30 MB
  * [Chaptered Audiobook (M4B)](http://bit.ly/1r3NDVa) | **Size:** 32 MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fahye for having Blanket Permission to Podfic, and to Paraka for hosting. 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
